


Run fast, loverboy

by itsforscience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butts, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fanart, Forest Sex, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, NSFW Art, Nudity, Short & Sweet, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to draw some standing-sex as a warm up and then I decided it needed to be preceded by a mating run. I have no titling skills, don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run fast, loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I could draw porn if I felt like it.
> 
>  
> 
> [x-post](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/83831827092/i-just-wanted-to-draw-some-standing-sex-as-a-warm)


End file.
